Avvelenata
by ellydarklight
Summary: Diego/Vanya ibrido serie netflix/fumetto Diego pensa alla sua relazione con Vanya mentre lei distrugge il mondo


Umbrella Academy, fumetto della DarkHorse iniziato nel 2009, scritto da Gerard Way (cantante dei My Chemical Romance). Nel 2019 è arrivato un adattamento Netflix. Ora qui dirò le coppie Canon nel fumetto e su Netflix: Luther/Allison (fumetto e Netflix) Diego/Vanya (fumetto), Diego/Eudora (Netflix), Vanya/Leonard (Netflix), Klaus/Dave (Netflix), 5/Dolores (Netflix e solo accennato nel fumetto). Fra queste quale è la vostra preferita? la mia è Vanya/Diego.

Fra le coppie non canoniche invece quale è la vostra preferita? Le mie sono Diego/Klaus e Ben/Klaus.

Dovrei scriverne altri?

Comunque questa fanfiction è un ibrido serie Netflix/ fumetto la coppia è Vanya/Diego con accenni di Diego/Eudora e Vanya/Leonard. Contiene spoiler se non hai letto il fumetto e/o guardato la serie, anche se credo che se stai leggendo questa fanfiction allora conosci o la serie tv o il fumetto.

La luce mi circonda, non riesco più a respirare, anche se è il mio potere non respirare stavolta è diverso è doloroso.

Vanya, la dolce e piccola Vanya sta uccidendo me e i miei fratelli, sta per distruggere il mondo.

Mi chiedo se questo poteva essere evitato, se io potevo evitarlo. Vanya, 00.007, la mia sorellina piccola e dolce che piangeva se uccidevamo le formiche quando eravamo bambini o Vanya, la mia Vanya, adolescente ribelle con cui suonavo in una band Punk, con cui condividevo sogni e speranze, con cui condividevo la rabbia e la ribellione contro nostro padre. Ci siamo amati intensamente, per lei non sono mai stato 00.02, il Kraken, per lei ero Diego.

Non ho mai confessato i miei sentimenti pensavo di farlo dopo essere scappati insieme. Scappare insieme dopo l'ultimo concerto dei Prime'8s, era un piano semplice, peccato che io non mi sia mai presentato.

Io, Luther, Allison e Klaus (ed in parte anche Ben) abbiamo passato l'infanzia a escluderla e trattarla male per la sua assenza di poteri, perché è così che ci ha insegnato nostro padre, vecchio bastardo sadico e manipolatore, lui è il primo da incolpare per questa catastrofe, ma anche noi non siamo senza colpa. 00.005 era il suo unico amico quando era bambina, ma lui è andato via, io ero l'unica persona che le stava vicino nell'adolescenza, ma ho scelto di essere un eroe invece che stare con lei.

Quando è scappata senza di me mi sono sentito tradito, lei è entrata in un conservatorio studiando chitarra e violino, Ben era l'unico contatto fra lei e la famiglia, quando sono scappato di casa solo due mesi dopo alla scuola di polizia ho incontrato Body (il batterista della nostra, oramai ex, band) mi ha detto che lei mi ha aspettato fino all'ultimo, difendendomi, che se mi fossi presentato da lei probabilmente mi avrebbe perdonato, invece io ho iniziato ad uscire con Eudora (che ho conosciuto alla scuola di polizia), un anno dopo Ben muore e perdo tutte le tracce di Vanya.

Al matrimonio di Allison mi presento con Eudora, tratto male Vanya, in due anni mi sono innamorato di Patch (ma ho continuato ad amare Vanya), 00.007 è stata ignorata da tutti ed io non ho fatto altro che trattarla male.

Due mesi dopo vengo espulso dalla scuola di polizia, non passa molto che Eudora mi lascia, non sopporta il mio essere un vigilantes o forse si è accorta che non è l'unica nel mio cuore.

Un anno dopo il matrimonio esce il libro di Vanya, è stato facile sentirsi traditi, nonostante lei volesse colpire nostro padre ci siamo tutti sentiti tirati in causa, è stato facile sentirsi traditi e non ammette che siamo stati noi, sono stato io, a tradire Vanya prima più e più volte. Nonostante la mia rabbia verso di lei ho controllato di tanto in tanto il suo appartamento.

Al funerale di papà gli ho sputato molti insulti, in effetti mi sono fermato solo quando ieri la ho vista rinchiusa in quel bunker.

Con tutto il veleno che le abbiamo sputato addosso per tutta la vita non c'è da meravigliarsi che si sia ammalata, che abbia cercato l'amore in uno psicopatico.

Ora mi chiedo cosa sarebbe successo se avessi ascoltato il mio cuore invece che l'orgoglio e il senso del dovere, forse io e lei saremmo insieme in una casa, a coccolarci davanti la tv o a fare qualsiasi cosa le coppie normali fanno.

La luce bianca che la circonda è accecante, lei non è più la dolce e piccola Vanya, la Vanya ribelle adolescente o la odiata Vanya adulta, è diversa, i suoi occhi non sono più un caldo e rassicurante marrone ma un gelido celeste/bianco, il sorriso sulla sua faccia mette paura e non gioia, la sua musica non mi culla e distrae ma invece mi distrugge; Vanya non è la mia Vanya eppure è bellissima.

Lei mi sta uccidendo, lei sta distruggendo il mondo eppure non riesco ad essere arrabbiato, a smettere di amarla, perché so che siamo stati noi Hargreevs, sono stato io, a provocarla, ad avvelenarla.


End file.
